This proposal requests support for development and conduct of conferences for personnel of cancer data collection programs to help assure a high standard of quality of data collection and utilization to serve the purposes of the cancer program of which the data collection system is a key component. The conference programs are intended for the staff of comprehensive and non-comprehensive cancer centers, community-based cancer control programs, institutions participating in cancer site- and system-specific network demonstration projects (e.g. breast cancer, head and neck cancer) and individual hospitals or groups of hospitals with cancer registry programs or participating in clinical trials programs. Programs such as those referred to above have proliferated rapidly in recent years at a considerable expenditure of funds. The data collection system can contribute to description of the patient populations served, the kinds of cancer diagnosed, diagnostic procedures employed, the extent of disease at diagnosis, treatment methods, and outcome. The data collection systems may help contribute to evaluation of the impact of the cancer program on the community served in terms of changing incidence, mortality, and extent of disease at time of diagnosis. The patient data systems may help in the evaluation of the cost-effectiveness of the operational aspects of the cancer program, the epidemiology and natural history of cancer, and enhance the general research capability within the program.